


A Court of Roses and Steel

by kllamallama



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feysand pregnancy, Gen, Illyrian Camps (ACoTaR), Illyrians (ACoTaR), OC romance, Romance, The Night Court, feysand baby - Freeform, second gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kllamallama/pseuds/kllamallama
Summary: 150 years have passed since the War, and Caydren, son of High Lord Rhysand and High Lady Feyre of the Night Court is now an accomplished Illyrian warrior. But tensions are rising in Prythian, and with trouble brewing at home and across the continent, there is no worse time for him to find his mate.And she is the worst person he could possibly imagine.
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, OC - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is OC based, but there will be a lot of focus given to existing characters from ACOTAR as well. I make no promises on the rating, but as of right now it is PG. This fic is ongoing, but is still actively being updated.

Caydran’s POV

Velaris was sparkling.

No matter how many times I saw it, it still managed to take my breath away. The lights twinkling in the windows, the shine of the river curving its way through the city, and the tiny figures of people making their way home after another day in the most beautiful city in Prythian.

Of course, four months in an Illyrian training camp surrounded by sweaty warriors and sloshing through mud anytime I set my feet on the ground made any real civilization look like a miracle.

“Cay!” A voice shouted from above, and I veered to the right as Firas swooped down next to me. We’d barely spoken on the long flight back, other than to check in after we’d been given no other choice but to fly through the heart of a thunderstorm. We’d been through much worse together, but I swore I could still feel the tingle of lighting along my wings.

“We’re going to get a drink.” He was half shouting and gestured to the other warriors flying above us. We were above the heart of the city now, and I noticed some people stopping to point as we descended through the clouds and became visible. It wasn’t uncommon to see Illyrians flying around the city, but twenty warriors still kitted out for battle was bound to draw attention.

“Caydran!” Firas shouted again. “You coming?”

I shook my head. “I should get home.”

Firas nodded, sweeping his hand towards me in something resembling a wave. “It’s been fun, brother. Come find me when I’m sober.”

“Don’t do anything stupid in your uniform!” I shouted as he shot down towards the city, heading right for the main square. A quick glance up ahead was all it took to confirm that the other warriors were following his lead, though a few shouted their farewells as they flew past.

Firas kept private apartments in the city, somewhere in the borough that housed the majority of our Illyrian warriors. Those who decided to reside in Velaris, or rather, were granted permission from the High Lord, were treated well. Once upon a time, I might have considered moving into the barracks myself, if only for the experience of living with my other brothers in arms.

But I’d spent too long around warriors as of late.

And so, without attempting to contain my smile, I soared towards the House of Wind.

Built onto the side of the highest mountain in Velaris, my home was a welcome sight after so long away. Lights flicked in a few of the windows, and I spotted figures moving about in the gardens.  
I made to land on the balcony of my chambers. I was sweaty, exhausted, and smelled as one might expect after months of combat training and inadequate bathing arrangements.

Someone moved on the balcony above mine, and I abandoned all thoughts of my bath.

“You’re late.” My mother said, not moving away from the railing of the balcony as I landed. 

I shook out my wings, before reaching for her. Out in the camps I might be the son of a High Lord and an unforgiving commander, but it was not possible for me to refuse my mother anything.

I took her hand, giving a playful bow. “My apologies, High Lady. There was an incident involving a thunderstorm.”

“You’re not forgiven until you give me a hug.” My mother opened her arms, and I went willingly into them, mindful of her stomach.

She had only just announced her pregnancy when I had to leave, and even now her stomach was only slightly protruding through her dress, but I was still careful.

“I’ve missed you, Mama.” I hugged her shoulders tightly.

She reached up and ran a hand through my hair, not commenting on the filth. She was used to it after all, having lived with Illyrian warriors for close to one hundred and fifty years. 

“And I you, my son.” She sighed happily. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but I did worry when you didn’t make it back by midday.”

I smiled into her hair. She smelled like rain and books, the same way she had since I was five and clinging to her skirts anytime someone spoke to me. Now I was taller than her by a full head, and I didn’t hide behind her any longer. But she was always going to be my mother.

“There really was a delay. I almost got blasted out of the sky.” I pulled back to explain. “We had to regroup before we carried on.”

“Hmmm,” She smiled, clearly amused. “And you’re only slightly scorched.”

“Only the best for you.” I promised.

She grinned. “But, I must tell you, surely you’re aware of how badly you reek.” She wrinkled her nose, moving away from me.

“What do you mean? I would never –“

“Feyre!” A voice roared, carrying out through the glass doors and onto the balcony.

“He’s mad at you?” I asked.

My mother moved to hold my hand. “I may have promised to go rest.”

“Mama!” I exclaimed. “If the doctor tells you to rest than you must! You can’t be waiting up just because-“

“Caydran!” My father exclaimed, stepping out onto the balcony. “You finally made it back.”

“Father.” I hugged him too, though it certainty lingered less than it had with my mother. He had his wings hidden today, which he often did when he had more political matters to deal with. I rarely concealed mine. Despite the recesses of magic flowing through my veins, concealing my wings had never come naturally to me. 

My entire life I had been told that if it weren’t for the wings and my coloring, no one would be able to tell that I was my father’s son. Apparently, there had even been questions amongst the Court of Nightmares regarding my legitimacy. However, my mother had swiftly ended that, and the few survivors were left to my father’s mercy.

Neither I nor my father had minded the comments. Who cared which parent I looked more like, as I was obviously the High Lord’s son. My mother was the only one adamant from my infancy that I resembled my father more than her. As I grew into my Illyrian heritage, it became more evident, but I was still very much my mother’s son.

“As I was explaining, we ran into some unfortunate weather on the way back.” I told him.

“Well, we’re glad you’re home.” My father clapped me on the bag. “But if you could refrain from worrying your mother in the future. It’s not good for her health.”

“For your health, you mean?” I teased. “Mother seems to be in fighting shape.”

“Whereas your father was about to have a heart attack.” She moved away from the balcony, coming to link arms with my father. “The stars are beautiful tonight, aren’t they, my love?”

My father rolled his eyes. “You’re not getting out of trouble that easily. You were told to rest.”

“Well now our son is home, so the time for resting is over.” She smiled at me. “We’ll have dinner made up for you and you can tell us all about the trouble you got up to in the mountains.”

“Ah,” My father sighed. “I remember when I used to get into trouble. Now I have a wife who makes me follow rules, and refrain from any sort of-“

“Now you’re going to be the one in trouble.” She smacked his arm. “Let’s go, I’ll tell the twins to make something good, and then we can sit in the sitting room. That’s practically resting.”

“I should bathe first.” I gestured to myself.

“Oh, you’re not coming inside until you do.” My mother smiled. “We’ll see you downstairs.”

She released my father’s arm and walked into their room.

“I really didn’t mean to worry her.” I said as I watched her go. “Either of you. We flew without stopping since early this morning.”

“She worries.” My father sighed, a slightly worried look crossing his face. “She doesn’t like to show it – wants you to feel as if you’re all grown up – but she worries.”

“How has she been?” I shifted my weight. My leathers were beginning to chafe uncomfortable, but I knew I was unlikely to get any accurate information out of my mother.

“The same as with the last one. Tired, irritable,” He gave me a knowing smile with the last one. “The doctor doesn’t want her overexerting herself.”

“As long as she’s okay.”

“She is.” He patted me on the shoulder again, this time leaving his hand there. “But, I think it would be best that you stayed here, until the baby is born.”

“Father, you know that the legions in the north are growing restless. With you staying here they need me to-“

“Your mother-“ He cut me off, his tone unusually final. “Your mother needs her family here.” At my look of protest, he continued. “I have seen her go through great pain, when we lost the last baby, I would do anything to keep her from suffering that again. All I am asking for is your presence.”

My protests caught in my throat. I had been very young the last time my mother was pregnant, just barely out of my training age. There had been skirmishes along the borders, rising tensions with Keir and his brethren, and the stress had ultimately caused my mother to lose the baby. I had been sent to stay with my Aunt Nesta in the city, but even I could remember how long it took for my mother to smile again.

I gave my father a short nod. “Firas…can take command.”

My father smiled, squeezing my shoulder. “Thank you, son. I can’t tell you what it means to me.”

“No, I suspect you can’t.”

“Someday, when you find your mate, you’ll understand.” He smiled again, before turning to follow my mother inside.

I watched him go until he closed the doors, before turning to leap off the balcony and glide down to my own. My chambers had remained largely unchanged from my childhood, with only the additions of armour piled on the floor and a few maps pinned to my wall. The room hung heavy with unuse, but the air wasn’t still. The faint scent of my mother hung in the air, and it looked as if the bed linens had been recently changed. 

Steam curled out of the bathroom, and I wasted no time in ridding myself of my leathers and stepping into the tub. It was a walk in, designed to accommodate wings. The water was almost boiling, kept so by the magic of the house. The scalding heat should have hurt, but it was such a welcome change from the cold buckets of water of the camp that I relished in it. 

Laying back, I let my thoughts wander back to my father’s earlier request. As I’d grown older, I had been gradually granted more command within the Illyrian forces. I had earned it, excelling in not only my training but also in the few skirmishes and conflicts that had happened during my one hundred and twenty six years of life. Once, when I was on a leave from training, I told my mother that I hoped there would be a great war, so that I might prove myself as a warrior and make her proud.

I could still remember the haunted look in her eyes. At that time I didn’t know the full details of the Great War that turned her fae, that brought her and my father together. But I still knew enough to listen as she made me promise never to wish for war. I had, and as I grew older I understood why. Though I knew they didn’t regret it, and that they were thankful that they had made it   
through together, I knew that they often worried that the peace they precariously maintained on our continent would crumble.

I didn’t see how. All of the courts had remained tightly entwined in allyship. The few councils I had attended had made that clear. Relationships were good with the Winter, Summer and Dawn courts, and of course the Day court, where my Aunt Elain’s mate was heir to their High Lord. Autumn continued to pose a problem, and I knew that my family would never fully trust Lord Beron or his son, Eris, but there was a mutual understanding between my father and Eris that seemed to keep either side from boiling over.

And in Spring, the court my parents were least willing to talk about…the daily events were a mystery.

Lord Tamlin had not attended any councils, sending first Lucien Vanserra as his emissary, and after his departure sending other generals or none at all. From the whisperings Uncle Azriel’s spies brought, his court was rebuilding, still nowhere near what it was before the war. Last I’d heard there was a rumour of Tamlin’s marriage, but it had appeared to be unfounded when there was no announcement of an heir.

I had never set foot in the Spring court, but I had always held a sort of morbid curiosity about it. My mother would never go back, I knew, and my father was barred from setting foot over their borders unless he wanted to start a war. Though I knew Illyrian patrols had aided in securing their borders over the years, I had never been permitted to be among them. 

I wasn’t sure what I would do, if I looked into the eyes of the male who still haunted my mother so. She still tensed when she heard his name, and I knew my father was secretly (though not subtly) still waiting for an excuse to enact his revenge against Tamlin.

I sunk deeper into the water, letting the heat relax muscles that had been tense for months now. I was sure that I wouldn’t be able to fly tomorrow, as the consequences of months of constant exercise caught up with me.

Something else my father had said stuck in my head. 

When you find your mate, you’ll understand.

It was supposed to be a rare and precious thing when one found their mate. And yet, I was surrounded by it. My parents, my Aunt Nesta and Uncle Cassian, and even Aunt Elain, however strenuous her relationship with Lucien Vanserra might be. For such a rare thing, it appeared awfully easy to find.

That was probably why I had never pursued any female that I had met. I’d had the flings and the single nights of fun that all young people had, but I had never pursued anything more and I had always made sure the people I was with were aware of that. 

Because for me, it had never seemed a question of if, it had seemed a question of when. 

But I was still young. I had centuries ahead of me, time that would likely be spent fighting and drinking and enjoying time with my friends and family before I even considered starting one of my own. And maybe someday, there would be a chance encounter at a bar, or a party, and I would meet the woman that was the one.

But not today. I relaxed into the tub. Today, you need only worry about keeping your mother happy, and getting three months worth of grime out of your hair.

I took a deep breath, and submerged myself under water. I would wash out my hair in a moment, but decided to take a second to dwell in the silence. The water scalded my face, and I had no doubt I would be bright red when I came out of it.

I closed my eyes, letting myself float. I could almost fall asleep, were it not for the issue of breathing.

Something flashed across my vision, sudden and bright. My heart skipped a beat, and I felt my powers flare in response to it. It sent me gasping for air, though I was still underwater, and I choked.

I shot up, coughing as I leaned against the side of the tub. I pushed my hair out of my face, trying to regain control of myself. My magic refused to be bottle back down, so I released it, shattering the mirror across from me. My breathing and heart seemed to be counteracting each other as I tried to calm myself, but eventually I was able to think straight again.  
I leaned my head back against the edge of the tub, staring at the ceiling. There had always been times in my life when I lost control of my powers, but never something like that. Never before had they just reacted like that, to something that wasn’t even there.

But I had seen something, I realized. Thinking back to what had appeared in my vision, I was able to focus on a single image. But it wasn’t anything that should have caused me to react that way, it wasn’t anything extraordinary.

Perhaps I had simply been underwater for longer than I had thought, and my body and panicked. An inadequate explanation, but one that would have to do, as I was already going to be late for dinner.

Still, as I washed my hair and set about making myself presentable, I couldn’t shake the image from my mind.

A white rose, as beautiful as one from our own gardens, and a pale hand beside it, with a single drop of blood dripping down a finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting this - I actually had it written a month ago, and never got around to posting it. For the record, this is not canon with ACOSF, so there will be no spoilers for that book within. If you're enjoying it, please let me know, as comments are what motivate me to write faster.

The rose hung in my mind as I made my way to the sitting room. I couldn’t comprehend what it could have been. As far as I could remember, I had never seen it in real life, and I wasn’t gifted with prophecy. That was Aunt Elain’s domain. It hadn’t been any sort of mental communication. I’d checked my mental shields as soon as I’d calmed down, and nothing had affected them.

I could probably ask my father, though that would mean my mother finding out and would not help the ‘don’t worry your mother’ approach that I was going for. My Aunt Amren was in the Summer Court, and I didn’t feel like visiting just for something like this.

I resolved to push thought of it from my mind. If it was important, it would probably happen again. There was no sense worrying myself about something that wasn’t a problem. I had always maintained good control over my magic, but even I was allowed a momentary lapse. If it proved to be a recurring issue, I could always go to my Aunt Nesta. There was no better authority on the art of controlling magic. But I wouldn’t worry about it unless it happened again.

A few steps from the sitting room, the smell of dinner finally reached my nose. I felt a little bit weak in the knees, and quickened my steps towards my first good meal in months.

My mother was reclined in the arm chair, a plate of cheese and crackers on her lap. There was no sign of my father, but there was a large platter of food sitting on the center table. Cheese, crackers, a whole chicken, a bowl of soup, and an assortment of other foods.

“Is Father eating?” I asked, barely able to restrain myself.

“No.” My mother laughed, nibbling on a piece of cheese. “So don’t worry about saving anything for him.”

“This is the best homecoming ever.” I pulled the table closer to the couch and sat down, ripping a leg off of the chicken. It was cooked just the way I liked it. The chicken at the camp was always just thrown into a fire and more often than not charred to the point of being tasteless. This was perfect.

My mother made a face.

“Do you want some?” I asked, my words incomprehensible as I chewed.

She shook her head. “No. I haven’t been able to eat chicken in a while.”

I put it down immediately. “Is it making you feel ill? Do you need anything?”

“No.” She took another bite of cheese. “Eat up. You’ve gotten skinny since you were away.”

“I have not.” I tried to take a slightly less brutish bite of the chicken. “But I’ll enjoy this for both of us. It’s the best meal I’ve had in ages.”

“Illyrian food hasn’t gotten any better?”

“And it never will.” I laughed.

We ate in silence for a few more minutes. I tried to eat a little less ravenously than I had over the past few months, mindful of both the furniture and my mother.

“Where is Father?” I asked finally, once I’d eaten my way through half of the chicken.

“Cassian is here. It seemed important.”

I finally realized why she seemed subdued. My entire life, my mother had been incredibly active in every single facet of running the court. You couldn’t force her to take a day off. If my father had requested that she rest rather than deal with whatever my uncle was here to discuss, she probably felt quite upset.

“If it was important he’d want you there. He probably just doesn’t want to bore you.” I tried to offer some words of reassurance. “Besides, you get to spend time with your favourite son.”

“You’re my only son.” She smiled fondly.

“Maybe not for much longer.” I gestured to her stomach. “Do you know if I’m going to have a brother or a sister yet?”

She set her plate down on the table. “And how would we know?”

I shrugged. “I have it on good authority that an ancient demon creature told you I was going to be a boy. I was just wondering if any other magic beings have offered any insight regarding my new sibling.”

My mother tilted her head. “Amren?”

“I am her favourite, after all.”

My mother sighed. “This is why we shouldn’t tell them anything. But for what it’s worth, no. We don’t have any idea what this this one is. Why? Do you have a preference?”

“Not really. Though, I have to admit the idea of having a younger brother to train does seem appealing.”

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” She settled back into the cushions. “Are you tired? I know your father wants to talk to you about how things are going up North, but you’ve had a long journey and I-“

“I’ll wait for him.” I said. “And Uncle Cas. I haven’t seen him since he visited the camp two months ago.”

“And you’ve missed me ever since?” My uncle’s voice loudly declared.

I looked up, rising from my seat as my uncle and father entered the room. “Hardly. It took me a week to put the training ring back together after you left.”

He clapped me on the shoulder. “Your soldiers were getting soft.”

“And you thought putting them in the infirmary was a better option?”

“Cassian.” My mother said in a scolding tone. My father had sat down on the arm of her chair, and was running a hand down her back. “It’s his first training command. You promised not to make things difficult.”

“If anything they respected him more after he helped put them back together.” Cassian grinned at her. “Anything new to report, Commander Caydran?”

I rolled my eyes. “Much the same. Everyone is progressing smoothly and I have a few candidates that I think might be worth considering for promotion.”

“How many?” My father asked.

“Seven.” I answered. “Four females and three males.”

“Good.” Cassian nodded. “I hear Fidras will take the next rotation as camp commander?”

“What?” My mother exclaimed. “Why aren’t you going? Is something wrong?”

I glared at my father, who was now clearly expecting me to cover for him. But I wasn’t about to lie to my mother.

“Father thought it was best that I stay?”

“Why is that, Rhysand?” My mother looked up at him, furrowing her brow.

He winced. “Um…we were just going to go into the details of that with you. Caydran will be helping Cassian with border patrols.”

“I will?” I caught my mother’s confused glance. “I will. Um…have you decided which border that is yet?”

“Actually,” Cassian seemed to have been filled in on why I was staying and offered a helpful solution. “I’m taking a group down to the Summer Court tomorrow morning. Tarquin has requested help with an issue along his border.”

“Which border?” My mother narrowed her eyes.

I also was curious about where this was going. Summer shared borders with Winter, Autumn and Spring, but High Lord Tarquin was more than capable of securing his own borders. There were no known conflicts with the Winter Court, and Autumn hadn’t posed an issue.

Which left only one option.

“There’s been…activity along the border with Spring.” My father sighed.

“For how long? Why haven’t you told me?” My mother demanded.

“We only found out yesterday.” Cassian offered. “Tarquin has sent multiple requests for aid to Tamlin but hasn’t received any reply. Something has been killing anyone who gets too close to a particularly challenging piece of terrain, and Tarquin suspects there has been casualties on both sides of the border.”

“Does Lord Tamlin not care that his own citizens are being murdered?” I asked.

“I imagine he doesn’t have the resources to.” My mother was picking at her fingernails. “He has sole responsibility for the border with the Mortal Lands now. I doubt he’s going to risk sending any soldiers into a situation where they will get killed. What do they think it is, anyways?”

“Survivors reported something resembling Naga.” Cassian said. “Likely a nest of them.”

“Even if Tamlin had the balls to do something about it,” My father began. “He hasn’t been spotted far from his manor in years. Not since the rumours of his heir started a few years ago.”

“What’s this? An heir to Spring?” I sat up straight. “Why didn’t I hear anything?”

“Because it’s unconfirmed.” My mother said, before taking a deep breath. “If Tamlin is too cowardly to send assistance, I suppose we can. But Cay, I need you to promise me something.”

“Of course, Mama.” I reached out to hold her hand.

“I know you’re…” She took a shuddering breath. “You’re very capable and I don’t doubt that. But promise me that you won’t go further into the Spring Court than absolutely necessary. Kill the Naga, and then retreat to Summer. Don’t go near the manor, and don’t tell anyone who you are.”

“He wouldn’t do anything.” My father rubbed her shoulder. “No one would hurt him.”

“Please, Cay?” She implored. “Promise me.”

I smiled. “I promise. In, kill some Naga, and out. I’ll be back in no time.”

“Who knows?” Cassian said brightly. “All of the Naga might be nesting on the Summer side, and we won’t even need to set food into Spring.”

“I hope so.” My mother took a deep breath.

“I’ll be careful.” I promised again.

“Good.” She nodded. “Now, I hate to admit it, but I need to get some sleep. I’m exhausted.”

She made her farewells, stopping to kiss me on the forehead before making her way down the hall. My father following after her.

“Have you killed Naga before?” Cassian asked as soon as we were alone.

I nodded. “Two. They attacked a relief envoy in the mountains last year. I’m not worried.”

He shook his head. “Neither am I. But let’s get it dealt with quickly. I have to admit, I don’t enjoy being that close to Spring either.”

He left shortly after, explaining that he had to finish preparing things to leave tomorrow. I decided to stay and finish the last of the food.

I’d visited Summer several times in my life, but I had never been close to the Spring border before. It was avoided by everyone except for the Summer patrols who had to secure it. From maps I knew that there were several villages on both sides of the border within a short distance of each other. If Naga were wandering about, there was no shortage of prey for them. Lesser fae likely wouldn’t stand a chance against them, and even trained soldiers would have difficulty against a nest. But if a large enough number of Illyrians went in, it wouldn’t take too much effort to dispatch them.

And if we had time, perhaps we could stop by the Summer Palace and see my Aunt Amren. I was pretty sure that Cassian was allowed back after his previous misdeeds, and I would welcome the chance to see my favourite Aunt.

Besides, the image of a white rose and a single drop of blood still hung in my mind. If anyone would have the answers, it would be Amren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caydran journeys to the Summer Court and takes the opportunity to ask his Aunt about his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you guys so much for reading this! I'm having an absolute blast writing it.  
> And second, I promise that it's going to really pick up in the next chapter. This is just the end of the basic worldbuilding, and the plot really gets going in the next chapter.

We left before dawn the next morning. I sent word to Fidras to arrange for the next rotation of Velaris-stationed Illyrians through the camps. The mission to the Summer Court would only take a few days at most, so I would be back in time to instruct him on how to take over command of the camps.

I stood out on the balcony of the House of Wind, waiting for Cassian. I’d kitted myself out in my fighting leathers, weapons strapped to my back, legs and arms. We didn’t carry any rations, as we were stopping at the Summer Court palace before moved towards the Spring Border.

“You’ll be careful, won’t you?”

I whipped away from the railing, turning to find my mother moving out onto the balcony. She was clearly right out of bed, with a fluffy white robe pulled around her to keep out the cold morning air.

“I said goodbye last night so that you would sleep in, Mama.” I reached out a hand for her, which she took in both of her own. “You need rest.”

“You’re turning into your father.” She dismissed, leaning her back against the railing.

“He’ll be mad if he finds you out of bed.”

“Let him be mad then.” She smiled at me. “I mean it, Cay. I need to…I need to hear you say it again.”

I squeezed her hand. “I’ll be careful, I swear it. Lord Tam – _he_ hasn’t been spotted away from the manor in years. I doubt he’ll venture out for this.”

“He’s dangerous, Caydran.” My mother insisted. “Not evil – but dangerous. Prone to rage and I don’t doubt he would direct it at you if he had the chance. Or Cassian. If you see him, you have to promise to flee, Naga be damned.”

I swallowed. “I can’t leave, Mama, not while they’re killing innocents. You know that.”

She sighed, staring down at our entwined hands. I knew my mother, more than anyone, would be the last person to turn her back when people needed her help. And I knew that if she was asking me to even consider it, she was a lot more worried than she was letting on.

“I’ll be home in a few days.” I promised. “And then I’m not going anywhere for a while. I’m sick of Illyrian food, and I’m out of practice with my painting.”

She smiled at that. “I don’t think your painting is going to get any better at this point, but we can always try.”

“If anyone can teach me, it’s you.”

“All ready to go?” Casssian strode onto the balcony, pausing when he saw my mother. “Feyre. Did you drug Rhys?”

“Maybe.” She teased, before leaning up towards my face. I bent down so that she could press a kiss to my cheek. “Come home, Caydran.”

“I will.” I promised.

She walked away, stopping to give Cassian a hug. “If he gets hurt, I’ll murder you.”

“Yes, your Ladyship.” He playfully kissed the top of her head, and she swatted him.

“Come back soon!” She called.

“You’re such a mama’s boy.” Cassian teased.

“What’s your point?” I adjusted the strap holding a dagger to my thigh. “What’s the plan.”

“We’ve got twelve Illyrians coming with us. They’ll be meeting up with us in the Summer Court. We’re to head right to the palace and report to Tarquin.” He stretched his wings, getting ready to spring off of the balcony.

“To Tarquin…or to Amren?” I asked.

Cassian winced. “Not to her if I can avoid it. She’s still mad about – I shouldn’t be telling you about this.”

I tried not to think about whatever antics he’d gotten up to that might have earned him my aunt’s wrath. I knew that he’d once been banished from the Summer Court for destroying a few buildings, and it didn’t take much alcohol for him to wreak havoc on our own city. But I’d never witnessed it. I think my mother had ordered them to pretend to be somewhat responsible around me, even though I’d long since completed the Blood Rite and earned my place.

“You ready to go?” Cassian asked.

I shook out my own wings. My back was still sore from the long journey yesterday, but I’d been through worse. “Let’s go. It’s a long flight to Summer.”

~~Time Skip~~

We landed on the steps of the Summer Court palace five hours later, having flown fast and hard to reach it by early afternoon. I’d had no problems keeping up with Cassian, even though the muscles in my back were now spasming in protest. It was pure pride that kept my wings from trailing on the ground as we climbed the steps to where Amren waited at the top.

My Aunt was wearing matching trousers and cropped shirt in a particular shade of Summer Court blue, with gold dripping from her ears and wrists. Her hair was cropped shorter than when I’d last seen her, but other than that, she appeared the exact same.

I took the last steps two at a time. “Aunt Amren!”

I might have tried to appear more restrained, but there was only her and the two Summer Court guards stationed outside of the doors to witness it. I hadn’t seen her in close to a year – not since the last Solstice at least.

She patted my back as I tackled her into a hug, refusing to embrace me back. But when I pulled away, she was smiling slightly. “Caydran. You smell disgusting.”

“People keep saying that.” I frowned. “It’s not my fault you all make me fly everywhere.”

“You could winnow.” She looked over my shoulder, where Cassian now stood behind me. “Cassian.”

“Amren.” He waved. “You look lovely.”

“I’m still mad at you.” She declared. “Come on, you’ll both want to meet with Tarquin and then head out to the camp.”

“Camp?” Cassian asked. “We’re supposed to meet with the other Illyrians, are they here?”

We both followed her as she led us through the doors of the palace, tucking our wings in close. The Summer Court wasn’t exactly wing-friendly, and I didn’t want to accidentally knock over some ornate vase and wind up with a few blood rubies.

“They arrived a few hours ago.” Amren was saying. “We sent them on ahead to the border camp.”

“You can’t just order around my troops.” Cassian frowned. “Since when was-“

“We’ve established a permanent camp in one of our Eastern villages.” Tarquin came striding down the hall, a robe flowing behind him, and I snapped to attention. “It was my call, not Amren’s.”

“We were planning on going in with just our Illyrians.” Cassian explained, offering a nod to the High Lord. Tarquin, to his credit, didn’t show his disdain for Cassian beyond pursing his lips. “Are we to understand that there will be some of your men involved as well?”

“It’s a significant nest.” Tarquin said. “We’ve lost soldiers and civilians to them. My men have been holding them in the forest between us and Spring. I doubt just a few Illyrians will be able to take them out. Even if they are commanded by you and Rhysand’s son.”

At this, he finally turned to me, bowing his head. I did the same. I’d always liked Tarquin, and I think he had some sort of mutual respect for both of my parents, which he extended to me. But I had often visited when I was younger. I hadn’t seen him since I was promoted to commander.

“I hope we can help.” I offered.

“Are you taking command of this venture?” Tarquin asked, the implied question clear to everyone there. _Am I going to have to pretend to like Cassian?_

Apologetically, I shook my head. “Unfortunately, I’m straight off of a few months training. My mind is hardly fresh enough to be much help.”

“Well then,” He frowned. “If you’ll follow me, General, I’ll show you the maps that we’re working with.”

“Much appreciated.” Cassian looked like he was trying not to smile. “Cay?”

I opened my mouth to make my excuses – I wanted to talk to Amren while I had the chance. The image of the rose had been in my head since last night, and I needed to talk about it.

Amren beat me to it. “I need to talk to Caydran. You two can fill him in later.”

I smiled, not looking the least bit sorry as I let my Aunt lead me away from the High Lord and Cassian, both of whom looked like they would rather die than be left alone together.

“I kind of wanted to witness that.” I laughed, walking next to her. She didn’t even come up to my shoulder, but I still had to put in effort to keep up with her.

“If they try to kill each other I’m sure we’ll hear it.” She smiled. “What is it you need to talk to me about?”

“What? How did you know?” I exclaimed.

She paused outside of a door. “There’s always something. Is it serious this time?”

“I don’t know.” I let her push open the door to what appeared to be a sitting room. Both her and Varian’s scents hung heavy in the air, and a glance to the side revealed double doors that likely led to a bedroom. “I was hoping you could tell me.”

She dropped into a chair, playing with the rings on her fingers. “Explain.”

I hurriedly filled her in on the events of the past day. How something had burst through my mental shields, flaring my magic and giving me the closest thing to a vision that I had ever experienced. I described in detail the bleeding hand and the rose that I had seen, hoping she might recognize it.

When I was finished, Amren just hummed, looking bored.

“You’re supposed to help me.” I prompted.

“Hm?” She looked away from her fingernails. “I assume you haven’t told your parents about this.”

I nodded. “I’m trying not to worry my mother, and telling my father –“

“Would guarantee she finds out.” She frowned. “Those two are so attached it makes me sick.”

I chose not to comment on my parents’ relationship. I’d learned a long time ago that it was impossible to keep secrets from either one of them. I wasn’t sure if it was the mating bond or some other High Lord and Lady exclusive power, but they held entire conversations with just their eyes. I’d made the mistake of telling my father about a girl I’d slept with after a drunken night at a bar in Velaris, and the next day my mother had teased me about it.

“Do you have any idea of what it might be?” I asked again. “Is it dangerous?”

Amren looked at me then. Her eyes flashed with something that felt not quite natural. I knew that she was High Fae now, and that she had been since before I was born, but every once in a while she seemed a little….more.

“No, I don’t think it’s dangerous.” She said finally. “But…”

“But?”

“But I think it is significant.” She twisted a ruby ring off of her thumb, holding it in the palm of her hand like it had offended her. “If it happens again, let me know.”

“That’s it?” I exclaimed. “The first time in my whole like something gets past my shields and you’re telling me that it’s fine?”

“No, I’m telling you that it isn’t a priority right now.” I was now sure that her focus on the ring was to avoid looking at me.

I frowned, trying to beseech her to tell me more. “Aunt Am, come on. Who would be able to get through my mental shields like that? You know something.”

“I just don’t think that someone _did_ get past your defenses.” She said idlily. “I think your magic just…showed you something?”

“A prophecy? Should I ask Aunt Elain?”

“No. You should go on the mission with Cassian and make sure he doesn’t get himself killed.”

The mission…to the Spring Court. A thought popped into my head.

“The rose…that’s one of the symbols of the Spring Court, isn’t it? Could it have something to do with that?”

Amren snapped her head up at that. “Don’t. Don’t do something foolish over something that might be nothing.”

“I wouldn’t.” I promised her, but my head was already reeling. What if there were answers there? What if the Spring Court had some magic capable of breaking through mental defences? I was almost as strong as either of my parents when it came to mental shields, and that could be serious risk.

“You would.” She threw the ring at me then, the ruby bouncing harmlessly off of my wing. “Do what you need to do and get out. Whatever it is, it isn’t worth risking your life for.”

“Surely you don’t think my life would be in danger.” I asked the question, but I wasn’t sure what I expected the answer to be. I’d never been to the Spring Court. I’d never met High Lord Tamlin, and I didn’t know much about him. Other than the sparse details my parents had provided about what had happened prior to the last war, I didn’t even keep up with any of the rumours surrounding him. Even the news of him potentially having an heir was a surprise to me.

“I honestly don’t know.” Amren sat back in her chair, crossing her leg. “I don’t know what he would do if he saw you. Maybe he’s moved on and simply hides away to save face. Or maybe he would look at you and see a symbol of everything he lost and decide to make your mother suffer for it.”

I didn’t say anything. The argument was already over. I couldn’t risk it, not if it would cause my mother pain. Especially not when I was under strict orders to be as careful and responsible as possible.

“You should go meet with Cassian.” Amren said. “You’ll be leaving soon and heading to the border in the morning.”

“I guess so.” I stood, stretching my wings out. When all of this was over, I was going to need to nap for a month. “Aunt Amren?”

“Yes, child.” She drawled.

I couldn’t help but smile at that. I was one hundred and twenty-six years old, and most of the Inner Circle was willing to treat me as an adult, but never Amren. I supposed that she was a lot older than anyone else I’d ever met, so I allowed it. I could always trust her for advice

“You don’t think I need to worry about the vision?”

She offered me a small smile. “I think you should tell me if it happens again.”

Irritation bit at my tongue, but I managed to keep myself quiet. “That’s not helpful.”

“That sounds like an issue you’ll have to resolve yourself.”

I sighed. I wasn’t going to get anywhere with this, and I had actual responsibilities to deal with. “Goodbye, Aunt Amren. Maybe I’ll see you on our way back.”

“Try not to get eaten by a Naga.”

I stalked out into the hall, trying and failing miserably at looking unbothered by the whole conversation. She might not know what had happened to me, but she suspected something. And she wasn’t telling me. I had a right to know what had happened, how something had caused my magic to flare like that. It was dangerous. If it happened again while I was fighting, or unprepared for it, I might hurt someone around me.

“There you are!”

For one foolish moment, I considered telling Cassian about it. As aloof as he might be, he was aware of many of the threats that lurked in Prythian. He might have an idea of what it was, or at the very least, have an idea of how to handle it if it should happen again.

And then I remembered that my father would find out before the end of the week.

“I was talking to Amren.” I offered. “Tarquin filled you in?”

“Yes, very quickly, might I add.” He scoffed. “Almost like he was trying to get rid of me.”

“You do have a history of destroying his property.” I laughed.

“Barely.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I can fill you in on the details once we reach the camp. We’ll stay the night and head out in the morning.”

“That’s what Amren said. How big is this camp?” I was picturing a few tents pitched on the edge of the woods.

“The Naga drove a small village of lesser fae out of their homes a few weeks ago, so the guard has set up there. From what I could gather, it’s full of both soldiers, and refugees from the Summer Court villages that have been affected.”

“Hm,” I nodded. “Clearly this is a bigger issue than we originally thought.”

“Well, I knew. You just didn’t listen to anything me or your father said last night.” Cassian laughed, and then realized that I hadn’t. “Are you sure you’re alright, Caydran? Did Amren say something?”

I shook my head. “No. Just tired from the past few days. Let’s get to the camp so I can try and get some shut-eye.”

“Maybe find yourself a nice little nymph to keep you warm?” He teased, throwing an arm around my shoulder. He didn’t bother to suggest one for himself. I’d heard tales of both of my uncles’ exploits, but they were now both firmly mated and no longer engaged in any of the frivolities of army camp.

I shrugged. “Sleep honestly sounds better.”

Cassian patted my shoulder. “You look like you need it. Come on, we can be there before nightfall, if you can keep up.”


End file.
